


Queens in Trouble

by smoochfestmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoochfestmod/pseuds/smoochfestmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a problem that only Harry can fix. The only problem is, can Harry solve the mystery without falling flat on his face? Or will a different kind of falling happen instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: T24  
> Original Work Name: RuPaul's Drag Race
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: Dear prompter, I hope you enjoy this. It became a weird hybrid of Drag Race and Drag U and took off on its own. A huge, huge thank you to L for the beta work and last minute fixes. You helped me make a good story better. And to the MODs for putting everything together and allowing me the extra time to get it perfect.

“Mr. Potter,” the phone on Harry’s desk emitted his secretary’s voice through the intercom, “there’s a Ms Rowan Elder here to see you. She doesn’t have an appointment.”

 

Harry knew what Janice thought about clients dropping in without an appointment, but that’s part of why he left the Auror department. Looking around to make sure his office was presentable he instructed her to send this new client in. He didn’t recognize the name so wasn’t sure if they were from the magical community or Muggle; not that it would matter, if it was a valid case he would take it.

 

“Good afternoon Ms. Elder, please, have a seat.” Harry indicated the chair opposite him. Ms. Elder was an attractive woman with slight curves that were expertly accentuated with a pair of fitted jeans and a tailored jacket. She had on a pair of wedge sandals that were doing amazing things for her legs, but left Harry unable to tell how tall she actually was. “What can I do for you this afternoon?”

 

“Just Rowan, please. I realize you’re probably very busy, and I appreciate you seeing me without an appointment. You see, my boss has gone missing. Well, not missing exactly but she’s not been herself lately. I’m not explaining myself very well.”

 

Harry realized he must have had a bemused expression to make her say that. “Why don’t you start with where you work and why you think she is missing but not?”

 

“I am a consultant at Madam Lefoux’s School of Drag. Before you ask, I am a drag queen and no I would prefer not to share my real name. We finished our latest session last week, and while it went as well as the others she seemed more distracted and not really there. This morning when I showed up for work she wasn’t there but had left a note that I should continue on in her stead and that I know what I’m doing. This week and next we are having auditions for the next session of school, we help budding and struggling drag queens reach their full potential and find employment of the type they would like.”

 

“And how are you hoping my services will help?”

 

“The imposter, and I’m sure it’s an imposter and not just her being off, I believe is a wizard. I’ve seen performers do impersonations, but this is too precise, too on, to be just an impersonator. Madam Lefoux is not-magical, but knows a bit about our community. I was hoping you might register as a student for our next session and try to suss out the situation from the inside. I am willing to assist you until sessions start in the fine art of drag so that you will have the tools you need to make a good showing. I am only available in the evenings until then so it wouldn’t be a problem with me if you had other work you could still work on.”

 

Working with someone of the magical community was always easier so that he didn’t have to hide who he was or what he knew. And he had taken on undercover assignments before, but nothing like this. Although the idea intrigued him on a personal level as well, since coming out to his friends he had wanted to explore the various avenues of expression but wasn’t sure how. This would give him the opportunity to see what drag queens were about without actually having to commit to that style if it didn’t suit him.

 

“Very well, Ms. Rowan, I will accept your case. I just need a little more information from you and have some paperwork that needs filling out, then we can get started.” As Harry began pulling papers out of his desk he cast another look over his guest. She was rather pretty, and had a nice figure; the fact that the shell had the potential to hide a passably attractive male was even more intriguing. Of course he always made a point to never get involved with a client, and this time it couldn’t be any different.

 

Once the paperwork was signed and filed they made arrangements to get started that evening and Harry had the address of the flat he would meet her at later. He was interested to learn how they were going to flush out his figure for this, though he had grown some since school he still had the slight build that made for a good seeker and not a lot of excess.

 

%%%%%

 

Draco was nervous, he hadn’t known where else to go for help; the last time he’d gone to the Ministry they had ignored his observations and if he was indeed working with a wizardly kidnapper he would need magical assistance; he couldn’t get the regular police to help him. Making the choice to go in as Rowan that afternoon was easy, he was already done up from interviews that morning and Potter wouldn’t know who he really was.

 

He wasn’t sure why he decided to get out of drag for the evening meeting, but he felt like it would be better. There was every chance Potter would walk away from the case as soon as he found out who had really asked for help, but he was hoping for the best. He would then also be able to do the steps and lessons along with Potter and maybe make things a little easier.

 

When Draco found himself straightening the shelf of wigs for the third time he had to force himself to relax. Looking at the clock he still had almost half an hour before Potter was due to arrive. Picking up the book he’d been reading Draco settled on the sofa to read. Turning another page he realized he hadn’t been reading any of it and was about to find something else when there was a knock at the door.

 

Putting the book back he went to let Potter in. Taking a steadying breath he grasped the knob and opened the door. “Good evening, Potter. Thank you for coming to help me.” Potter looked surprised to see him and just stood there. “Won’t you come in? It is pleasanter inside than in the hallway. Unless of course you are planning to leave.”

 

“Yes, I’ll come in. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you here, well; I wasn’t expecting you to be yourself. Er, I don’t know…” He stopped himself from rambling. “Good evening, Malfoy.”

 

Draco closed the door after Potter entered then led him into the sitting room, gesturing for Potter to take a seat Draco settled into one of the arm chairs. “I’m sure you’re curious as to how I got into this line of work, but I’m not willing to share that information, yet. I will share the skills you will need to do a decent and passable job. Most men find some of the teachings awkward and uncomfortable, at first, I just ask that you bear with it through the awkwardness and hopefully become comfortable with most of it. If something isn’t working and getting better after a few days we’ll see if we can find something else that will work. Do you have any questions before we get started?”

 

“I wouldn’t know what to ask. But I’m sure I’ll have some once we get started.”

 

Draco started their first session with a brief explanation of what a drag queen was and what they do. Deciding to start with one of the most challenging aspects of drag they went right into wearing and walking in heels. Pleased to find that they wore the same size and therefore wouldn’t have to make magical alterations or go and buy any, Draco started pulling out a few pairs that were good starting ones.

 

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before? You look so natural. Oops, take small steps and less bending at the knee. Don’t lock your knees; just don’t bend them a lot. Walk from the hip; you’re not a soldier on the march. Stand up straight, don’t look at your feet, they know what they’re doing. Try putting the front foot directly in line with the other, almost crossing them. No not on the other one!”

 

Having stepped on the toe of the back foot, Potter lost his balance and pitched forward. In slow motion Draco watched him pinwheel his arms trying to regain his balance, but gravity was too strong for him this time. “Thou art graceful today. Well, keep the shoes on; it’s the only way you will get used to them. But for now come over so we can talk make-up.”

 

Draco led them over to a table where he had set out the various pieces they would need to get started. “Next to the shoes, make-up is the part that most find intimidating. And it’s easy to see why, so many colours and brushes and pencils and, well, lots of pieces. But not to worry, you don’t have to be perfect when you start, though a basic understanding of lines and colors would be helpful.”

 

As he spoke Draco sorted through the supplies, picking out colors and brushes to try. “Of course before you can start with any of the make-up you have to prepare your face. Do you shave manually or magically? I’ve always found a shaving charm gives me a closer, smoother shave that lasts longer, but whichever your preference we’ll make it work. So you need to be clean shaven and then make sure you apply a goodly amount of lotion. I can’t tell you how much you’ll need because it varies by person so you’ll just have to experiment until you find the right amount. You with me so far?”

 

Looking over at Potter to see that he had a glassy look and was staring at the assortment of products on the table Draco took pity on him and conjured a cloth to cover the extra make-up. This seemed to snap Potter back to the present as he sat up straighter and turned toward him.

 

“As I said, overwhelming. We’ll take it slow and work our way up bit by bit. First, do you shave magically or manually?” Potter just looked at him like he had asked him to stand on his head. “The Muggle way leaves the skin irritated while shaving magically… You didn’t even know there was a charm for that did you? Well we’ll fix that, but not right now. By shaving magically you leave the skin smoother and growth free for longer, making it easier to wear the make-up. You still want to use lotion as it will keep the foundation from sucking all the moisture out. Give me your hand, go ahead and rub that in evenly over your entire face. Use the mirror, it’ll help.”

 

Draco gave him a saucy wink as he conjured a mirror for his use. Studying him as he worked the lotion in he made notes on Potter’s technique and suggestions to make it better. After the lotion they talked about foundations and went through five different shades before settling on the best one.

 

Potter studied himself in the mirror, “okay, I think I’m ready. What’s next?”

 

“The eye is probably one of the most defining parts of the make-up process. It will help open or close the face depending on how it’s applied. A lot of the expression is in the movement and play of the eyebrows. It also takes the most practice to get a steady hand. Look through these,” Draco pushed a book toward Potter, “and see if there’s one you like and we’ll start with that.”

 

They spent the rest of the evening on make-up and practicing different techniques. Potter actually had a pretty deft hand and could follow a picture pretty well. His choice of colour was questionable sometimes, but they still had some time and could work on that. When Potter got ready to leave Draco sent him away with a couple pairs of shoes and an assignment to look up other make-up looks that he might like to try.

 

Once they had actually gotten started Draco was in his element and hadn’t even noticed the nervousness that had been there earlier. What surprised him was that Potter was actually fun to talk to and didn’t have any of that arrogance that had been his defense in school. Of course that made him more likable and Draco didn’t need anything else to encourage the crush that he’d had on him since about sixth year. Dressing someone in drag didn’t make them gay and he would have to remember that if he was going to survive this.

 

%%%%%

 

Harry went over to Draco’s place every evening after finishing up at the office. He was getting better at finding inspiration on the computer at work that would be useful to them. And walking in heels was starting to become second nature. Of course Draco still criticised his technique, but was helpful in trying to fix it. Though some of the solutions were wreaking havoc on his resolve to not get involved.

 

_“You’re still locking your knees and walking like you’re constipated. You need to loosen up a bit and move more from the hips. Here, watch me.” Draco gracefully strutted across the room and back. “You have to get the hips into it or you won’t be convincing. Come stand behind me and we’ll work on it together.”_

_Standing behind him Harry placed his hands on Draco’s hips to get the feel for how they moved so that he could hopefully replicate it. He wasn’t sure how it worked because he was too distracted by the feel of his hips to pay attention to how they were moving. Draco noticed too as he stopped walking and turned to face Harry._

_“Just because I’m in heels and a skirt doesn’t mean I’m one of your girls and you can feel me up at your will. If you’re not going to concentrate I’m not going to help you and then you won’t be of any help to me.”_

 

After that Harry tried to keep his mind on the task at hand and not on his growing attraction to Draco. Sometime in the week they’d been working together Malfoy had become Draco and Harry liked that. Of course Draco still thought Harry was straight so didn’t return any of the sly flirtations and Harry wasn’t sure whether that was beneficial or not. They were going over shaping and padding tonight so maybe he would get a chance to set things straight, as it were, Harry thought as he left the office that evening.

 

%%%%%

“Men and women are shaped differently, and if you haven’t figured that out yet by this point you are beyond the help that I could give you. As a drag queen you are trying to emulate a womanly physique and therefore need more curves and shaping than you have as a man. Of course the shaping you have isn’t bad and will help us a fair bit; you won’t need much cinching at the waist and what padding we have to give you will be easy to make proportionate.”

 

They were both standing at the table shirtless so that Draco could see what he had to work with. A number of his padded bras were spread on the table so they could get an idea of size and shape. With Harry standing so close and looking so tempting Draco was having a hard time concentrating on what he was trying to teach. Having to actually help him into one of them would probably be dangerous, but it had to be done.

 

“You have to be aware of what style dress you are wearing and what the neckline is doing so you know what type of bra and cleavage you want. It is sometimes easier for the beginner to go with high necklines or at least covered chest so that you don’t have to try to create showable cleavage. To make it look believable takes more time and pieces, and make-up than you have either the skill or patience to deal with. If something comes up and you need to show some chest, there are ways around it, but we’ll talk about that later. Do you have much experience with the clasp on a bra?”

 

“I know my way around it and can usually get it figured out.”

 

“Then try this one on and see how it fits.” Draco handed Harry a bra that had full but not large stuffed cups. He was actually impressed by the skill that Harry showed in putting it on. Most of the guys he’d worked with before had always tried to do it like women tend to by putting it on and hooking it in the back. But Harry actually put it on to hook in the front so he could see what he was doing and then slide it around to sit properly. Of course watching him try to get his arms through the straps was a different matter entirely, but they could work on it.

 

After he got it on and in the general area he did what all guys do when they first put breasts on in Draco’s experience, reach up and squeeze them. Then he was looking down at them and trying to figure out if they were on the same level. “A mirror is better for that because it shows them straight on. Come stand over here and I’ll show you.” Positioning Harry in front of the mirror he had brought out for this Draco showed him how to determine where they should fall and to set them level. Once they had them in a good place he gave Harry a blouse to put on so they could check the placement under clothing.

 

 

Hip padding was a little trickier because those pieces are easier to make per person, but with a little work, and some magic, they managed to get a decent set constructed. Once that was done Draco started having Harry try on dresses of different cuts and fabrics to see how everything went together.

 

They had some breakthroughs that evening. Once he had all the elements and a dress on, Harry actually got the gist of the walk and was doing a pretty good job. When they were done for the evening Harry just started stripping there in the room and Draco was surprised at the response he had to it. He had never been interested in watching the girls undress in school when his classmates were, mostly he figured because the parts they were revealing weren’t of any interest to him. But watching Harry shimmy out of the dress and then the padding was definitely causing a reaction.

 

Turning away before Harry could see, Draco busied himself with picking up from making the hip pads and determining which of the bras would be good for Harry to use instead of trying to make more. He was distracted once more when Harry came over to lean against the table next to him. Though he had gotten mostly dressed his shirt was still unbuttoned showing off his perfectly toned and tanned chest. Draco had been surprised to see that he was relatively hairless, but for a dark line that started just below his navel and disappeared into his waistband.

 

Draco realized he’d been caught staring when he saw more than heard the chuckle that Harry released. “Do I meet with your approval?”

 

“Pleasing enough to look at,” Draco tried to pass the comment off as nonchalant but wasn’t sure he succeeded. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked Harry straight in the eye daring him to pass judgment with his next comment. “Though a look like that is wasted if it can’t be shared with a wider selection of partners.”

 

“Who said I wasn’t? See you next week.” Before he could respond Harry had leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Draco’s lips. It didn’t last more than a couple seconds, but Draco’s body was set alight from that brief contact and before he could respond Harry was pulling away and showing himself out.

 

Having agreed to take the weekend off from instruction Draco now had two, almost three, days before Harry would be back and could illuminate more on what he had just said. But if Draco’s brain was working properly he’s pretty sure Harry had just admitted to being bi if not outright gay, and Draco’s treacherous body was showing great interest in finding out the answer to that.

 

%%%%%

 

When they met Monday evening Draco was too curious to let it go and asked Harry outright what he had meant by his parting comment. Harry admitted that he was bi, but with an inclination for the male gender more than the female. Draco wasn’t sure how to take that, as it didn’t mean that he liked him, but he started to flirt back and even initiated some of it.

 

Harry started giving Draco a kiss each evening when they were done; and this time Draco would respond. Sometimes they were soft chaste kisses and sometimes they were so intense they left Draco wanting more; both styles left him breathless and he would have to have a good wank before he was able to get to sleep.

 

One evening Draco taught Harry about tucking so that he wouldn’t embarrass himself during the presentation. They were both embarrassed by it at first, but after a fair bit of hands on demonstration and some strong kissing they managed to get through the lesson. Feeling slightly sorry for Harry’s abused parts Draco gave him a blow job before they finished getting dressed. He was further surprised when Harry pulled him up for a deep and thorough kiss when it was over and he still had remnants of Harry in his mouth.

 

After that Harry would stay a bit longer some evenings and they would have a quick fuck or exchange blow jobs before parting ways, but he never stayed the night. Nor was there talk about where it was going, or if it was going anywhere other than mutual pleasure while they were working together. Draco hoped that he could get Harry to make a commitment when all was said and done, but tried not to think about it so that he didn’t get his hopes up.

 

%%%%%

 

Harry was nervous getting ready the morning he was to head to the studio and get this started. They had spent the previous couple of sessions making sure he knew how to do everything on his own with limited help from his guide book. They had taken pictures of all his make-up looks and the various dresses that he felt worked for him and compiled them into a guide that he could take and use as a reference for the various challenges he would be given.

 

They spent a fair amount of time deciding on the outfit he would wear that first morning when he met the other students and Madam Lefoux the first time. They had settled on a denim pencil skirt with a black and green striped sweater, as the sweater was off the shoulder they had found a black lace camisole to go under it. Draco even happened to have a pair of green and white houndstooth heels that matched perfectly.

 

With a more everyday street look to the make-up and a medium cut wig styled with two low pony tails Harry thought he looked like a passable woman when he looked in the mirror. Though they were vying for a prestigious position in a drag club Draco had said that the first meeting was kept fairly simple.

 

Harry had asked about a name fairly early in the proceedings and was informed that one did not select their own name but it was given to them either by a friend or drag mother, depending on how you were inducted into the group. As promised Draco had bestowed a drag name on him the evening before as they were finishing the session.

 

_“You need a name that sparks interest and sounds exotic. But it has to reflect your personality or style. It was very hard to come up with the perfect name for you, but I think I have one.” Leaning in under the pretense of nibbling on his ear Draco had whispered his name as if it was a secret and the room shouldn’t be aware of it._

_A shiver had gone down Harry’s spine, but he wasn’t sure if it was a result of the name or because of what Draco was doing with his tongue. Soon it didn’t matter what the cause had been as Harry found himself sprawled back on the table while Draco set a steady rhythm that had both of them coming before either really wanted to._

With one last look in the mirror Harry turned off the light and Enchanted Jade set out on an all new adventure that would lead to who knew where.

 

%%%%%

 

Enchanted Jade had been the second one there. Crystal DeCanter and Rosie Cheeks were already there. Crystal seemed friendly enough, she greeted Jade with a smile and tried to introduce her to Rosie, but Jade could tell that Rosie wasn’t impressed with her look so snubbed them. Dee Licious was the next to get there, she was kind of quiet when she walked in, Jade thought she reminded her of Hermione and told herself that she would say a proper hello if she got the chance.

 

Frieda Love was the last to get there, Rowan had told her there would only be the five of them this session. Frieda and Rosie obviously knew each other; there was lots of squealing and jumping between the two of them. Jade made a mental not to try to keep away from them, she wasn’t prepared to handle that much energy.

 

They settled in at the tables and started reading over some of the materials that had been left, though Frieda and Rosie were more interested in catching up gossip. Jade was about to suggest they catch up a little quieter when Madam Lefoux entered. A striking woman of statuesque build she was wearing a full length black gown with a shear beaded strip that wound around the dress. With one long drape y sleeve even the smallest movement seemed grand. Jade was intrigued by the miniature top hat that was perched forward of her sweeping updo.

 

“Good morning ladies, and welcome to the Lefoux School of Drag. You will be going through a number of different challenges to determine your skills and abilities. You will be graded on each presentation and there will be a winner for each challenge. There will also be a loser. You will have a coach for the challenges; utilise her when she comes to check on your status. You’re first challenge starts now; you are to determine what your signature colour and look would be. You will have two days to work on it. Tomorrow evening you will appear on the runway and tell us who you are. Good luck, you’re going to need it.”

 

With that Madam Lefoux reset her top hat upon her head and made her way from the work room. Glancing around, Jade could see that the others didn’t know what to do any more than she did. Not being one to sit around doing nothing she started walking around the room to see what all they had been provided with. Knowing she didn’t have the skills to make a dress in a day she went to the rack and started looking at what there was.

 

Frieda Love followed her over and started pulling out dresses too. “Oh girl, that colour looks divine on you. You simply have to make that your colour.” Jade looked at the salmon dress she was holding and wasn’t so sure. “Me I’ve always looked good in gold so I think that’s what I’m going with. And on the short side, I do have such good legs to show off.”

 

Knowing she wouldn’t get anything done with Frieda standing there looking at the dresses Jade made her way back to the shoes. Since that was one of the things they had worked on the most she felt comfortable starting there. Once she had the perfect shoe the dress and hair would fall into place.

 

The assortment of shoes to choose from was astounding, but she eventually settled on a silver stiletto with a swirled rhinestone design over clear straps so that it looked dainty and sleek. It was a sling back rather than the ankle strap that she had grown most comfortable with, but they felt solid enough to walk on and she didn’t have to wear them very long. And they would go with almost anything she settled on to wear.

 

Making her way to a work table Jade pulled out the book that she and Draco had compiled of her best looks. Form fitting and one piece or dropped waist was the most flattering. And going with a full covering top so she didn’t have to contend with creating a believable cleavage would make it easier. With an idea of the overall look she now had to settle on a colour.

 

Sitting at her station staring over toward the dresses Jade was wondering what about this challenge was going to take two days when Rowan walked in. She was looking casual today in a short ruffle skirt and fitted tee under a leather vest. But it was the boots that Jade most admired, knee high, leg hugging chocolate leather with studs in a star design. Wishing she had the gumption to pull off such an outfit she almost missed what Rowan was saying to them.

 

“Hello girls! Are you having fun? Come gather round and let’s have a little chat.” Settling down in the lounge corner she gestured for everyone to join her. Once they were all settled Rowan handed notepads out. “I bet you were all thinking this challenge was going to be easy and we were awfully generous with the time allotment, but it’s more than just putting a look together. It’s about discovering who you are as a queen. A couple of you have done some work so have an idea, but I know the rest of you have no clue what I’m even talking about. The first thing you need to determine is persona, are you more of a camp queen or a glam queen? Do you want to engage in one on one interaction or perform keeping space between you and the audience? The notepads will help you with that as I’ve given you some insight into each of these options.”

 

They each started flipping through the notepad to find that there were descriptors and some illustrations to help them understand the concepts. There was also plenty of space for them to make their own notes and observations.

 

“You have had some time to start looking at the wonderful collection of goodies we have for you here and to start thinking about what your look will be. Go back to your stations and consider everything you have picked so far with the new knowledge I have given you. I will check in with each of you to see what you have come up with.”

 

Jade took her notebook and went back over to her station. Flipping through the pages she wondered why Draco hadn’t brought this up over the week of training, but then they had covered so much else they probably just didn’t have time. Turning back to the front she started to read.

 

_One of the decisions you will have to make is if you want to be a camp queen or a glam queen. How do you decide? Do you like to be bold, exaggerated, and maybe a little tacky? You are leaning towards the camp side. If classy, dramatic, and mystical are more your style you are on the glam side._

 

“That’s easy, I’m pretty sure I would be more glam than camp.”

 

“Probably a wise decision,” Rowan had made her way over to Jade’s station without her noticing. “Based on what I’ve seen from you so far I would have to agree. These are nice shoes, are you thinking about wearing them?”

 

“I am. I thought they looked simple but elegant, they’re comfortable enough to walk in, and should go with almost anything I pick out. Haven’t had a change to look over the dresses yet, but I’m hoping for something in the green family without a definitive waistline.”

 

“Good choices so far. And what are you thinking for hair? Something close to your natural colour or change it up?” Rowan flipped though some of the photos on the table from their week of training and those Jade had taken since while she worked on her own.

 

“I was thinking something upswept and maybe in a different colour. My mother had auburn hair so I may try that.”

 

“Sounds like you’re settling in rather well then. Keep working, and trust your instincts on this one. Remember to use what strengths you have to your best ability.” Reaching across the table she gave Jade’s hand a squeeze and when she looked up a wink before heading to the next station.

 

Buoyed by the small vote of confidence Jade made her way over to look at the dresses. Colour was the easiest piece so she started by pulling all the green shades she liked out. Carefully looking them over she rejected over half before trying any on. She was putting another one back on the racks when Dee Licious wandered over.

 

“Being rather picky aren’t we? I mean, isn’t a dress a dress?”

 

“Only if you want to look like everyone else,” Jade responded. She liked Dee Licious, and though they were both new to this Jade had had the advantage of training with Draco to help prepare her. She thought she could pass some of her new knowledge on; after all, there wasn’t anything that said they couldn’t help each other. “You need to find a shape that flatters the body and accentuates where you want it to. What were you thinking of going for?”

 

“Look for something that fit and hope it wasn’t too hideous?”

 

“That’s sure to impress the panel. Start by just looking in the mirror while holding up different colours. From there you can move on to style and design.” While Dee played with colours Jade continued to eliminate dresses. When she was down to about a dozen she started trying them on.

 

The first had the higher neckline and sleeves that she was looking for, but it just sort of hung on her body. It had an interesting lace overlay, and the colour was good, but it wasn’t going to make her stand out any. The next three weren’t any better; falling short in the length or too much poof at the shoulder. Despairing that she would have to choose a different colour Jade grabbed the next dress and tried it on.

 

“That dress is stunning, are you going to wear that one?” having forgotten that Dee was looking at dresses too Jade was a little taken aback. Wondering over to the mirror though she saw that Dee was right, the dress was form fitting with a slightly flared skirt in a shade of green that matched her eyes with silver embroidered flowers. The neckline was high with only one shoulder covered, but would keep her from having to struggle to make a decent cleavage, and a mandarin collar.

 

“I think I am. What about you? Have you made any progress?” Taking the dress off Jade switched over to helping Dee find the perfect dress.

 

%%%%%

 

Harry wasn’t as confident going to the workspace this morning. They were told to come as themselves so they wouldn’t have to un-drag to get ready for the presentation that afternoon. But that’s what he was here for so he had a quick breakfast and headed over.

 

Dee Licious and Crystal DeCanter were just getting there when he walked in the room. They looked different out of drag and he was sure he did too. But happy greetings were exchanged and they got to work. Frieda and Rosie Cheeks were right behind them and soon the room was full of happy banter while they finished their looks.

 

Harry still needed to style his wig, but unlike a couple of them he had at least found one the night before. It was long and curly in a stunning shade of auburn. Draco had warned him that the wig styling played a strong role in the overall look so needed to be perfect, and of course Harry couldn’t do a thing with his hair so how he was going to pull this off was anyone’s guess.

 

Sometimes having the smartest witch of your year as your friend is a benefit. Hermione came to his rescue on this issue; she had some styling charms for him to learn and suggested he transfigure his wand into a curling iron. It was genius and worked remarkably well. He still needed to know what he wanted to do, but that was relatively easy with the selection of magazines and books Hermione also shoved into his arms.

 

In short order Harry had his wig done and was getting ready to start on his make-up. This still seemed to take him the longest as it was the most daunting of all the tasks, but with perseverance and almost a whole package of wipes he had a passable face. Velvety smoky eyes, long luscious lashes, high defined cheek bones, and a full pouty lip. Looking around, the other girls were all in wigs and make-up so it was time to get the dress on and go strut his stuff.

 

%%%%%

 

For the first time since she started this Rowan was nervous for a runway show. She tried to convince herself it was nothing, but she knew it was because Harry, or rather Enchanted Jade, was going to be there. She was actually impressed with how well he had embraced this role and had accomplished to pull it off.

 

So lost in thought was she that she missed Madam Lefoux introducing the challenge and the guest judge for the evening. Since it’s mostly a formality and had no real point she wasn’t too worried. But there were the lights and the first girl was coming out.

 

Rowan sat through the show making notes and comments on the presentations as was required. She was simply blown away by the overall look when Jade came out. If she didn’t know who it was under all those alterations she never would have been able to guess. The only other one who was close in terms of a cohesive look was Crystal DeCanter so it would be hard for them to choose the clear winner. Of course there was only one real choice for the loser today.

 

After a brief discussion with the rest of the panel Madam called the girls back out. While waiting for them to appear Rowan watched as she took an actual drink from her goblet with the accompanying shudder. Between that and the change in mannerisms Rowan was certain her boss had been kidnapped and there was an impersonator in her place.

 

“Ladies, you did me proud with this. And look at you, so lovely and charming. As you know, there will be one winner and one loser for each challenge. Crystal DeCanter, your look is timeless and elegant. You would look right at home in any high society party. Enchanted Jade, an unusual choice, but it works well for you. Crystal DeCanter, you are the winner of the first challenge.”

 

There was the requisite applause and congratulations to the winner. Then they all settled down to find out which of the remaining three had done the worst today.

 

“Rosie Cheeks, a bold choice going with the slit skirt, but in the end it doesn’t work with your stature. Frieda Love, while we have no qualms about knowing you favor the camp persona, you leave us wondering if you have a respectable day time job. Frieda Love, you are the bottom this challenge, please strive to do better next time. Congratulations ladies, I will see you tomorrow for a whole new adventure.”

 

As the girls headed back stage and to get cleaned up and change Rowan was interested to see that Jade appeared to have made friends with Dee Licious. That would be good; she needed a friend since Rowan couldn’t be seen as being too friendly or solicitous while she was on the panel.

 

%%%%%

 

“What a stunning performance last night ladies, you were simply wonderful. In this line of work everything isn’t always about putting on a gorgeous gown and sashaying your way around the room. Sometimes you have to work with others. This is a group dance challenge where I want to see you working together as a group but also standing out as an individual. We have a guest choreographer to teach you the routine and you will have two days to learn it. So grab your heels and head out to the runway and get started.”

 

With that Madam Lefoux left them to get organized. Harry wasn’t so sure about dancing in heels, Draco hadn’t said anything about that being a part of the process, but he grabbed his sturdiest pair and followed the others out of the room. They found their choreographer waiting for them at the runway so quickly put their shoes on and got ready to work.

 

“Ladies, welcome. My name is Erik Jones and I will be your slave driver for the next two days. The music we will be using is a compilation that I put together just for you. Everybody will have their own song where they will feature and everyone else will be backup dancers. I understand that Crystal DeCanter won yesterday’s challenge, come over here with me and hear about your prize.”

 

Crystal went to join Erik and was handed some cards. “On these cards you’ll find the titles of the songs we have to work with. You get to pick the song everyone gets as their feature. So go ahead and pass them out. They are not in order so just pass them out to who you think will do each one the best.”

 

After taking a minute to study the titles and her competitors Crystal started passing the cards out. Harry received  _These Boots Were Made for Walking_  and felt confident that he could handle that one.

 

“Now that we all have our songs we’re going to start with the group intro. So put your cards somewhere safe and then everyone up on the runway. Do I have any dance experience in the group? Two of you, well, we’ll make it work. Okay, let me see, you two switch. Good, now you two. That looks wonderful. Now you’re all going to start facing back and will be lit up one at a time by a spot, when your spot comes on you need to strike a big dramatic pose. Everyone turn around and on the count of three give me a pose, one, two, pose!”

 

Being on the far right end Harry opted to take advantage of the open space and fling that arm straight out and bring his left hand straight up like he was getting ready for a dual. Erik went down the line altering some of the poses and then moved into the choreography. They spent the morning doing turns and bends and dips. It was so fast paced to get everything learned that he didn’t realise he was keeping up fairly well until they took a break and Rowan was there to talk with them.

 

“Come sit for a minute girls, have a drink. You all look really good up there. How many of you had dance experience before this? Really, only the two of you? I am even more impressed. Now this afternoon you will be working one on one to learn your solo pieces, when you’re not working with Erik the best thing you can do is get the other four together and keep working on the group stuff. Just down the hall is a practice room with a mirror, I would recommend working down there so you can see what you’re doing and if it is in line with everyone else. Go grab some lunch so I can chat with Erik, but remember you still have dancing to do so eat smart.”

 

Harry held back while the other girls headed off to the lunch spread. When he was sure they were out of earshot he turned to Rowan, “Dancing, really? Is there anything else you’d like to throw at me?”

 

“You know I can’t tell you everything, it just wouldn’t be fair. This will be the most challenging challenge for you, but you looked good up there. We’ll have to get you out dancing more when this is over. Now go get some food before you waste away to nothing.” Waving her hand in the general direction of the lunch spread Harry took advantage of the opening to reach over and squeeze her leg, eliciting a surprised but pleased giggle.

 

After lunch they were working solos in the order of performance and as Harry’s was the closer for the show, he headed off to the practice room with Crystal, Rosie, and Dee while Frieda got to work on her part. When it got to be his turn he felt more comfortable with the whole dance thing and was fairly confident in the part they had already learned.

 

“Miss Enchanted Jade, aren’t you just. So you said this morning that you didn’t have any dance experience, but you were probably one of the best up there. A natural, how exciting. Well, let’s get on to your song and see how well you do.”

 

Surprisingly the nature of the song didn’t call for complicated moves and Harry was able to pick up on most of them. The trickiest one was a high kick before turning and walking off at the end. The first time he lost his balance in the heels, but then they worked up to the height they wanted and by the end of rehearsal he was able to get it.

 

When Erik dismissed him he went to get the others before going back to the work room and heading home. When they left the studio he could see Draco standing across the street waiting for him so said good-bye to the others and headed off.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to be seen with me on the job?” When he got to him Draco looped his arm though Harry’s and fell in step with him.

 

“As Rowan I can’t be seen with you, but no one there knows me as Draco. Besides, it might do you some good with them if they think you have a boyfriend, keep any of them from getting too attached.”

 

“And do I? I wouldn’t want to be giving any of them the wrong impression.”

 

“Come back to mine and we’ll see what happens?”

 

“After the work out today I’m surprise I’m still standing. I’ll tell you this, I’m not looking forward to tomorrow.”

 

“Then I guess it’s back to yours. You shower, I’ll cook then you can go to bed early.”

 

Liking the sound of that Harry agreed. Although the plan changed after they got there. Draco ended up in the shower with him, they ordered Thai take-away, and both fell asleep on the sofa watching late night comedy. When Harry woke to the cat wanting to be let out at three AM he didn’t have the heart to wake Draco so covered him with a warmer blanket and went off to his own bed.

 

In the morning when he got up Draco was gone, but there were fresh pastries and a pot of tea waiting in the kitchen for him. He wasn’t as sore or stiff as he had been afraid, though he mostly chalked that up to the hot shower and mini massage Draco had insisted on giving him.

 

Gulping down some breakfast and grabbing his gear Harry was almost late getting to the studio. He should have known the others would have seen him go off with Draco yesterday but had hoped they wouldn’t comment on it.

 

“Who was that hottie you took home last night? If you try to tell me he doesn’t belong to you I will beat you into submission and get his number.”

 

“Forget it Frieda, you wouldn’t be able to handle him. And besides, I don’t share.” Harry conceded that Draco was right, better for them to think the two of them were an item to try to keep them away from him. “What are we wearing today, does anyone know? They didn’t tell us yesterday.”

 

“Spoil sport. If you ever decide to give him up do send him my way.” Frieda plopped down on her stool getting ready for a good pout when Rowan waltzed in with a covered rack.

 

“Good morning girls. I see you all survived your dancing yesterday. Because this is a group performance you will all be wearing the same thing, but get to style yourselves as you would like. Think about what your song is and the moves you have. Find an outfit and shoes that fits you the best and start working on your look. Erik will be in shortly to do a refresh and put together all the solo pieces. Good luck and I’ll see you on the runway.”

 

“I wonder why we see Rowan so often and only see Madam Lefoux to introduce and then judge the challenges.” Rosie was watching as Rowan left the room, Harry wasn’t sure he liked the way she seemed to be ogling her and it took him a minute to catch up to the conversation.

 

Harry was intrigued by that comment. “You don’t think that’s normal? Madam did say that we would have a coach to help us. Were you thinking it would be her?”

 

“No, I was expecting someone else to be the coach. A few years ago one of the other queens I know did this program. She said that the coach was helpful and always in and out, but whenever there was a new part to the challenge Madam would be the one to come introduce it.”

 

“Well I think she’s a little stiff and unapproachable so it doesn’t bother me. Now let’s look at these outfits.” Before anyone could stop her Frieda had the rack undraped and was pulling out dresses, if that’s what they could be called. “Oh look, fringe. And skin bearing. These are fabulous.”

 

Short is what Harry thought of them. And a little on the risqué side, but altogether rather decent. Going over to start trying them on Harry noticed with some interest that they bared one shoulder and wondered if that was going to become his signature look. Once he had it on it was actually very flattering. With one sleeve and a high collared neck it cut away and slanted across the chest and then from the ribs down to the opposite hip. The underskirt and fringe just grazed the top of his thighs, but was long enough he wasn’t going to be constantly trying to pull it down.

 

The shoes where black glittered heels to match the fringe and trim. Without any straps Harry hoped he’d be able to keep them on. But if needed he could always charm invisible straps onto them, if he could figure out a way to get them near his wand turned curling iron.

 

Thinking simple would be best Harry went to study the wigs. There was a medium length black bob that almost matched his colour so he knew it would look okay on him. His plan was to give it some curl and a side sweeping fringe. He had just gotten started when Erik came in to get them.

 

“You have the dresses I see. Aren’t they wonderful? Have you all found a pair of shoes that fit? If you will grab your shoes and come with me we will do a quick clean up and then you will be back to get yourselves ready. Let’s go do some dancing.”

 

%%%%%

 

Rowan slipped into the work room after she saw all the girls leave. Harry had sent him a message that he was leaving a note and as she had one to leave for him this worked out very good. Sitting under the curling iron on Harry’s station was a slip of paper; opening it she saw that it was too long to read standing there so she quickly replaced it with the other one and slipped out to finish getting ready for the judging.

 

Back in her dressing room Rowan had time and privacy to read what Harry had to say.

 

_Other girls are wondering about Madam. Rosie has an acquaintance that came through a couple years ago and says the Madam was more interactive with the girls. The others think she is stiff and aloof, they wish she would be more interested in their progress, but feel it’s okay that she’s not if that’s the attitude she’s going to have._

 

Equal parts relief and worry coursed through her upon reading the note. Relief that others were concerned that something was wrong and it wasn’t just her being paranoid. And worried about what it would actually do to this set of girls. But there wasn’t time to dwell on it; burning the note so that no one else would see it she needed to get finished.

 

Erik was already waiting when Rowan made it out to the runway. He was a recent addition to the team so she didn’t really know him that well. Noticing the goblet at Madam Lefoux’s seat she was debating if she could walk past it to possibly confirm its contents when Madam walked in. Thanking her panel for being there and introducing that challenge, as if they didn’t know it already, Madam took her seat and the girls came out and got into place.

 

The dresses did actually look really good on all of them, but if asked later she wouldn’t be able to say for certain as her eye went straight to Jade and stayed there the entire performance. She really was a natural, the turns were sharp, the arm movements precise, and her solo was something else. Though not as technically challenging as some of the others had been it was still mesmerising.

 

Lots of hip movement, in fact it looked as though her hips never stopped moving. An effortless shoulder roll into a nice clean and sharp arm extension with flirty hand flip. Though it was the high kick leading to the walk off that was the most impressive, she never knew Jade had that kind of an extension.

 

Without realising it she was applauding with the other two and then they were alone for the deliberation. Rowan didn’t have much to contribute because she hadn’t actually watched all of them as she was supposed to, but Erik had plenty to say on it so she hoped it wasn’t noticeable. Having reached a decision Madam called them back out for the critique and results. Rowan almost missed seeing if she was going to take her drink tonight, but there right before the girls got out on the runway she took a quick sip.

 

“That was spectacular ladies, simply stunning. I only wish I had the room for five new dancers in the set. Dee Licious, your routine looked effortless and well rehearsed. Enchanted Jade, you kept the eye of the audience whether you were in the background or the feature. Congratulations, Enchanted Jade, you are the winner this evening.”

 

Rowan just managed to catch herself before showing too much enthusiasm on her win. She was supposed to be an impartial coach and judge after all.

 

“Crystal DeCanter, all the moves were there, but you seemed unsure of yourself and kept pulling back. Frieda Love, while I appreciate your gusto you do have to do the choreography that was given to you. I’m sorry, Frieda Love, you are the loser of this challenge. You ladies have worked hard and as a reward get tomorrow off, but not completely. Back at the work room you will find your assignments for the next challenge. Take them home with you and use the extra time to plan really well. Good night ladies, I will see you later.”

 

Rowan went back to her dressing room and gathered her things to go, but didn’t change, she wanted to have a chat with Harry after he got home.

 

%%%%%

 

Harry had gotten out of drag and most of the make-up off in the work room but was looking forward to a nice hot shower. The day off tomorrow was a nice bonus too; he would pop over to the office and see if there was anything that needed taking care of. While there he could make use of the computer and do some research on the next challenge.

 

He had his door unlocked and open before he realised that the wards were open for visitation. Before he had a chance to figure out why his arms were full of curvy blonde and a set of firm lips had attached themselves to his. He still had enough thought to maneuver them into the hallway so that he could shut the door. When the need for air became too great he gently set his visitor away from him.

 

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t engage in such activities while still done up? Though I must say, this is a very nice get up this evening.”

 

“We did, but I couldn’t wait. Do you have any idea what that little dance number did to me this evening? I’m swiping that dress so that you can wear it just for me some time, even though I do prefer my men to look like men when I take them. Merlin Harry, I couldn’t take my eyes off you, and apparently I wasn’t the only one. Congratulations on the win, I think you deserve a treat for that.”

 

“Can I get a shower first? And maybe you could go back to being yourself?” Knowing it wouldn’t be attached strongly Harry popped her wig off as encouragement to get changed.

 

“Hmmm, I like that idea. And perhaps I’ll just join you, after all, I’ll need one to get fully restored.” Grabbing Harry’s hand Draco pulled him down the hall and into the bathroom. Setting the shower on hot he turned his attention to getting Harry undressed.

 

Carefully undoing each shirt button he ran his hands over the planes of Harry’s chest, devoting extra care to bring each nipple to a hard taught bud. When all the buttons were undone he ran his hands back up and over his shoulders guiding the shirt down over his arms and letting it fall to the floor.

 

Turning around Draco presented his back to Harry for assistance with the zipper. Harry was more than obliging as it gave him free access to Draco’s sensitive neck. Once the dress was gone Harry reached around and removed the stuffed bra from inside the slip. Dropping that on the floor Harry ran his hands down the planes of Draco’s stomach and thighs until he found the bottom edge. Rucking the slip up Harry found that Draco was either excited enough to have come out of his confinement or hadn’t been confined to begin with, but when he met with the piece of lace and satin that covered his hips and arse he was betting the former.

 

“Someone was very interested in tonight’s events I see. We’ll have to see what we can do about that.” Without warning Harry was on his knees and had Draco turned around. Before Draco could protest the treatment Harry had closed his mouth over the head of Draco’s cock through the lace of the slip. Draco let out an involuntary gasp winding his hands into Harry’s hair, and if possible, grew even harder.

 

Knowing Draco wouldn’t last long in this state Harry added saliva to a couple fingers and slipping under the satin covering slid one into Draco. Unprepared for the intrusion Draco clenched around the finger and trust forward into Harry’s mouth, but relaxed readily enough and started to rock back onto the intrusion. Soon Harry had the second finger in and finding his sweet spot had Draco screaming and shooting come down his throat. It was hard to get all of it through the lace, but that gave him a reason to keep sucking and licking while Draco slowly came back down from the high.

 

“You dirty little slut. I’ll never get that clean now do you realize?” Draco pulled gently on Harry’s hair to get him to stand up. “I thought it was I who was dishing out rewards, not receiving them?”

 

Not yet used to the extra talkative Draco after sex Harry knew the best way to shut him up was to occupy his mouth with something else. That something else usually ended up being a kiss and it worked so well he did that this time. With Draco suitably distracted Harry shimmied out of his jeans and grabbing Draco’s thighs hoisted him up, where he instinctively wrapped his legs around Harry. Carrying him into the shower Harry didn’t stop until they were under the spray and Draco’s back was against the wall.

 

Dispensing some lotion into his hand Harry reached around to finish prepping Draco. When he was confident Draco was ready he slicked the rest of the lotion on his own cock and with one swift thrust was fully seated in Draco.

 

Throwing his head back Draco cried out and wrapped his legs tighter around Harry. Using the wall to help prop Draco Harry bent down to suck on his nipples through the wet lace while starting to trust slowly and deeply. Draco wound his hands tightly into Harry’s hair to help steady himself and to show his pleasure.

 

“Harry, god, Harry, I’m so close. So freaking close. Come with me this time, please, make me feel you inside me.” In response to Draco’s pleas Harry sped up and changed the angle to hit his prostate with each thrust. After just a few more thrusts Draco was coming and between the tight clenching hole around his own cock and Draco’s pulsing its release trapped between them Harry felt himself coming.

 

It was a few minutes before either of them was ready to move, but eventually Draco unwound his legs from around Harry and slowly lowered himself to standing. The movement caused Harry to slip out and slap wetly against his thigh.

 

“Now this slip is completely beyond repair. I refuse to support this kink of yours if it’s going to ruin my entire wardrobe. I don’t even want to know what my make-up looks like now. You could have at least let me get that off.”

 

“It’s a little streaky, but other than that not bad. Now let’s get this off you so we can get cleaned up properly.” Grabbing the hem of the slip Harry gathered it running his hands up Draco’s sides as he went. When he got to the top Draco obediently raised his arms and after Harry had freed them from the garment settled them around Harry’s neck and brought him in for a proper kiss.

 

%%%%%

 

“Seems as though there are other accounts to confirm your suspicions. And you think it is a wizard who took her place?” They had eventually gotten cleaned and out of the shower before it had gone too cold and were now sitting on the sofa eating popcorn and drinking beer.

 

“It has to be. That’s the only explanation for the double that is almost perfect. And because she just knows me as Rowan and not Draco Malfoy probably doesn’t suspect anything. Though if she recognised you yesterday morning when she announced the dance challenge I don’t know. But you didn’t look too much like your poster boy self; and who would suspect Harry Potter of auditioning for a drag club?”

 

“Who would have thought? So you think they’re using polyjuice and that’s why the goblet is at judging?”

 

“Polyjuice is the only real solution, it take a lot of skill and energy to keep that kind of a glamour up for extended times. And thinking back on last session and this time she’s only around for brief periods other than for the runway and then she has the goblet there and always takes a sip just before the girls come back out. She would have to drink it and wait for the change to take effect before getting ready and then another sip before going out to see everyone so that it holds. Not knowing how long presentation and judging will last, they would need to have some out there to keep from reverting.”

 

“That makes sense. Let me think on this and see if I can come up with a sure fire test. But we have an extra day to think on it, has she ever done that before?”

 

“Once or twice, usually if there’s something happening at the club that she wants to be there for. Though I don’t believe there is anything happening right now. But if the constant changing is taking a toll on whoever it is they may just want a full day of nothing to try and recover some.” Setting his beer bottle down on the coffee table Draco turned toward Harry. “Speaking of the extra day, what are your plans?”

 

Leaning forward Draco half lounged half crawled his way over to drape along Harry’s side. Setting his own bottle down Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and settled them more comfortably. “Some of us have a real job that they have to attend to once in a while. And I have to do some work on the next challenge.”

 

“Work, work, work. Don’t you ever have time to play?” Draco pouted up at him.

 

“We did enough playing earlier. But maybe if you’re good I can squeeze you in somewhere.” Reaching down Harry emphasised his statement by giving a good squeeze to Draco’s backside. This caused Draco to rock up against him bringing their hips together, but they were still too spent from earlier to do much more than moan at the contact.

 

“I’ll try to be extra good then. So what is this new challenge and why do you need to work on it away from the studio?”

 

“She’s calling it the ‘Fancy Dress Escort’ for those times when a client might require your assistance at a function. We were each given a fancy dress genre to research and when we get back there will be a box of useful embellishments and other things to help create our costume.”

 

“And what wonderful fantastic genre did you get?”

 

“Steampunk. Do you know anything about that one?”

 

 “Nothing that would help you. I’ve heard of it, but don’t actually know what it’s about; you’ll have to let me know what you find out.”

 

“I see you’re not going to be any help with this one. I’ll do some research while I’m at the office tomorrow. Are you planning to stay here or go back to yours for the night?”

 

“I’m comfortable right here. You can’t get me to move.” Draco snuggled in closer to Harry and tried to snake his arms around and under him.

 

“Well I’m not. Go make yourself comfortable in the bed and I’ll be right in.” Harry gave Draco’s backside a gentle swat before shoving him off and in the direction of the bedroom. Harry turned off the lights and made sure the door was locked and warded before following.

 

%%%%%

 

The problem with using Muggle technology, Harry was finding, was that most wizards couldn’t be looked up in it. He had found a fair amount about his steampunk challenge, but wasn’t getting anywhere with the mystery of who might have replaced Madam Lefoux. There hadn’t been any breakouts from Azkaban lately, nor was St. Mungo’s reporting any missing patients.

 

He kept coming back to Draco’s theory of the polyjuice and the more he thought on it the more it was the only option. That meant they had to get the imposter into a situation where they would be without it at a critical point, but he hadn’t yet found anything that would be helpful.

 

He didn’t have any other cases that needed attention right then so used the opportunity to do some more research for the new challenge. Flipping though some images on the internet Harry was struck with inspiration. Closing the office for the rest of the day he went in search of Hermione and her exorbitant collection of spells and charms.

 

%%%%%

 

When they returned to the work room the next morning they found boxes on their stations with the promised supplies. Harry had printed off a couple of pictures that he had found the day before so began to sort through the box to see what he could use.

 

They only had that day to put the looks together so there wasn’t a lot of talking as they all got to work. Harry set out the pieces he thought would be useful and then went to look though the dress and shoe supply to see what he could find. He found a pair of tall boots that were similar to the pictures he had printed off and would be easy to embellish. Dropping them at his station he headed for the wardrobe section.

 

Frieda was already there pulling the shortest dresses she could find. Settling on a strapless tube in garish pink she took herself off to the fabrics as Harry approached. Not sure he wanted to know what she was trying to put together he did his best to ignore the commentary coming from her corner of the room.

 

Harry managed to find a dark blue lace dress that was similar to the picture that he had really liked and a brown satin waist cincher that would go with the boots. The skirt was being tricky, but he eventually settled on a brown and gold striped tiered number that he would be able to adjust. Taking everything back to his station he began adding embellishments and making adjustments to the pieces he’d found. Realising he needed something to help cover his neck he took the waist cincher and dress over to the fabrics to try to match colours.

 

He found a blue silk that was a close match to the dress and some gold lace that would go with the trim he added to the corselet. In the jewellery section he found a broach and some pearls that would finish it off nicely. Now he just had to get it all finished in time. As he was getting back to his station Rowan walked in and started making the rounds.

 

“This looks like quite the collection, are you confident on your look or are you still trying to piece it together?” She was reaching for the stack of inspiration photos but Harry quickly flipped them over so she couldn’t see them. He was feeling rather proud of this outfit and wanted it to be a surprise on the runway.

 

“It’s a kind of layered look, but I think it’s all working. The only piece I haven’t figured out is the hair, well not the style, but the colour. I keep going back to the red I wore for the first one, but think it might be too bright. I found this one that’s mostly brown with hints of the red that I was thinking would work up nicely.”

 

“That is a very nice colour, and I think it will look good on you. Looks like you have things well in hand, I’ll leave you to keep working so that you can get it all done. Good luck.”

 

Harry watched as she moved off to talk with Crystal, who looked like she was struggling. Harry’s friends knew he was gay and accepted that, he just hoped they’d be okay with Draco as his partner, he didn’t know if he’d be able to give that up any time soon and would hate to be forced to choose. But he didn’t have time to worry about that now, he had a wig to style and make-up to apply in short order and then get dressed and hope it all worked the way it was supposed to.

 

%%%%%

 

Rowan flipped though the note cards she’d been given while she finished getting ready for the runway evaluation. They weren’t being told which girl had which genre, and she had tried not to ask too many questions while in the work room, but they were given some basic information on each genre so that they would have an idea of what they were looking for.

 

A couple of them were pretty self explanatory; goddess and pirates for example, while French Revolution and 1940s pin-up had a little bit of guidance. It was the card for steampunk, Harry’s genre, which intrigued her the most:

_Steampunk is a sub-genre of science fiction inspired by industrialised Western civilization during the 19th century, and is rooted in the era's perspective on fashion, culture, architectural style, and art. It features anachronistic technologies or retro-futuristic inventions as people in the 19th century might have envisioned them._

Harry hadn’t said much about the genre after coming back from the office yesterday, but based on what she’d seen on her tour through the work space this was going to be a very interesting ensemble.

 

Finishing her preparations Rowan made her way out to the runway and settled in for the viewing and evaluation. They would only have one more challenge after this one so she hoped Harry was coming up with a plan, or he could find himself with a second job he may not be wanting.

 

Madam Lefoux and the third evaluator were already in there when she walked in. She didn’t recognize tonight’s guest and that set her on edge; Rowan knew all of the guest evaluators that Madam usually pulled for these events, so to have someone unknown could be trouble depending on who they really were. But they were getting settled and ready to start so she didn’t have time to think about it.

 

Dee Licious was the first out in her French revolution inspired look. She went for a more historically accurate look with the long skirt and panniers, but topped it off with a comically large wig and exaggerated make-up. Rosie Cheeks was next with her version of the American pin-up look; it looked like she tried going for a sexy Rosie the Riveter, but didn’t quite get it.

 

Frieda Love had been given Goddess, Rowan wasn’t sure where she had been looking for inspiration, but the micro mini tube dress with sheer drapes all over it didn’t look like any goddess she’d ever seen. And the over abundance of bleached curls didn’t help the look any. Crystal DeCanter did pretty well with her pirate genre. Playing up the glam pirate she had the embellished coat and matching hat with high boots and striped skirt.

 

 Enchanted Jade looked amazing in her outfit. The skirt was caught up in the front and sides to show off the gear embellished boots, while the corselet showed off all her assets that the lace dress was trying to hold in. Rowan hadn’t been sure how the off the shoulder look of the dress would work, but the collar she’d fabricated filled in the neckline making it look period but sexy at the same time. To top it off she’d found a small gold top hat and trimmed it with the blue and brown.

 

Rowan was so caught up in analysing all the different elements that she almost missed when Jade swung her parasol up as if to set it on her shoulder but went wide and hit the goblet that was on the end of the table next to Madam Lefoux.

 

“Oops, that was rather clumsy of me. Here, let me help.” She jumped down off the runway as if to help mop up the spill.

 

“No, that’s fine, yes, fine. I’ll just go and get a refill. Yes, that’s what I’ll do.” Madam Lefoux grabbed up the goblet and quickly headed off toward her dressing room. Once Rowan’s brain caught up with her eyes she quickly followed after her pulling her wand. Once in the hallway with a clear shot she quickly and quietly locked Madam’s dressing room door so she couldn’t get in.

 

Upon realising this the imposter spun around in a panic. Rowan could see her face starting to get that bubbling distorted look one got as polyjuice began to wear off. By this time Jade was coming in from the other end of the hallway with her wand trained on the former Madam. Rowan quickly opened her own dressing room door and indicated that Jade should bring their guest in there.

 

Loosely binding her to a chair they waited while the transformation finished and they could see who it was that had been impersonating the good Madam. Rowan was not prepared for the person who ended up sitting bound in her spare chair.

 

“Gilderoy Lockhart. I should have suspected when the report was that they had been very capably memory charmed.”

 

“My memory charm has always been my best. And such memories I have been collecting. I’m writing a new book you know,  _Fabulous in Frocks_ , about my life as a drag queen idol. Of course I had to borrow a few experiences; I could never get that many myself in time to write the book. But none of them were hurt, and they kept all their wonderful memories.”

 

“I knew they should have locked you away after you regained your memories rather than let you go on good behavior. This time you won’t be so lucky though. Where are you keeping the real Madam Lefoux?” Jade demanded.

 

“I’m not keeping her anywhere, she’s enjoying a relaxing time at her lovely home. Really, she’s the best doll ever, inviting me to stay with her and letting me pull from her many experiences to embellish my new book. You’ll like it when it comes out.”

 

“I doubt that.” Jade muttered under her breath. “You and I are going to go visit some of your other friends while Rowan here informs the other girls and then goes to check on Madam Lefoux. I’ll send a healer over as soon as I can to assist you with her.”

 

With that Jade adjusted the bonds on Lockhart and apparated the two of them out of the room. Rowan took a moment to collect herself before going out to see the rest of them. She told them that Madam Lefoux had taken ill suddenly and that they wouldn’t be concluding this round of placements, but they were all invited to apply again when they saw the next posting.

 

After looking up the address in her files Rowan apparated to Madam Lefoux’s house to check on her. The fact that Madam recognised her was a good sign, but didn’t know why she was there as they had ended a session the day before and weren’t schedule to start another one for a couple weeks. The healer got there without any trouble and after assessing the situation took Madam back to St Mungo’s for better treatment.

 

With her tasks done Rowan went home to change and send a note off to Harry.

 

%%%%%

 

Harry was never more grateful that he had put a shower in at the office. Though he really just wanted to go home there was paperwork that needed to be filed. Getting Lockhart settled back in at the hospital had taken longer than he expected and become more involved than needed when the healers wanted to call in the Aurors. It took some convincing but they finally accepted that he was Harry Potter and had jurisdiction to make arrests.

 

Stepping out of the shower there was a strange owl sitting on his desk, but as it didn’t bare either the Ministry or St. Mungo’s branding ring he suspected it was a report from Draco. After giving the bird a treat it relinquished its note and took off. Turning the note to break the seal he saw that it indeed was from Draco. Hoping it wouldn’t be too long of a night Harry set a pot of coffee to brew and popped open the seal.

 

_Harry,_

_We found Madam Lefoux at her house. She thought it was the day after our previous session and didn’t know way I was there. She wasn’t aware that she had been being held for almost three months. The healers took her to St. Mungo’s to be looked at, they are confident she will be fine. I’ll leave the door unlocked if you want to stop by._

_Draco_

 

Harry would have liked nothing more than to close up and go over to Draco’s, but he knew that wasn’t an option. Hoping the paperwork wouldn’t take too long he poured a cup of coffee and got to work.

 

Three hours later he had had two fire calls from the Ministry and three from St. Mungo’s. He had tried reaching Draco, but couldn’t get a connection. Both the Ministry and St. Mungo’s wanted more background on the case but Harry wasn’t about to disclose everything without talking to Draco first. Not being able to get further until he was able to talk with Draco he settled on the sofa to try to get some sleep.

 

He was startled awake by a knocking on the door. Glancing at the clock showed him that it was barely half six and too early for Janice to be in. He wanted to ignore it, but they were being persistent and he was awake now anyway.

 

“You weren’t home, and I brought pastries,” Draco held up the bag as if to defend his statement. He looked well rested and put together and Harry envied him for it.

 

“Then I guess you’d best bring them in. I have some things I need to go over with you anyway.” Stepping back Harry held the door so Draco could come in. Snaking out an arm he grabbed Draco before he could pass and pulled him in for a kiss. “Mmm, better than pastries, but sadly we have work to do.” Locking the door back up Harry followed Draco to his office and settled behind the desk. Draco busied himself making a fresh pot of coffee and finding a plate for the pastries.

 

“How did things go on your end last night?”

 

“Not as smooth as I’d have liked. Thanks,” accepting the fresh cup of coffee Harry selected an apple Danish and started rummaging for the paperwork he needed Draco to finalise. “It was quite the adventure explaining how I came to be bringing Lockhart back in dressed as I was. The staff at St. Mungo’s were convinced that we were trying to stage a takeover and wanted to call in the Aurors. Now everyone’s asking for my sources to the tip.”

 

Draco’s face fell and he put back the éclair he had just picked up. “Oh, is there any way I can stay out of all this? I would rather they not start keeping tabs on me.”

 

“Ron’s the lead on it at the moment so I could ask him to come down here. Unfortunately we have to go into St. Mungo’s to work with them. But there’s no reason _you_  have to go.”

 

“If I don’t go how are we going to get it settled?”

 

“Rowan is the one who was concerned and hired me, according to my files, so it would be perfectly reasonable if she showed up to give them the information they need. And you could check in on Madam Lefoux while we’re there.”

 

“That could work, are you sure I won’t have to tell them who I am?”

 

“Ron might need to know so he knows we’re not having him on, but he can keep your name out of the paperwork. Why don’t you pop home to change and I’ll see if Ron can come over this morning before we go to St. Mungo’s?”

 

After Draco left Harry fire called Ron’s office to see if he was in. He was and wanted to get on with the paperwork so agreed to come over right away. He got there as Janice was unlocking for the day so she showed him in.

 

“Morning mate, been a while since you needed our help. What have you been up to lately?” Pouring a cup of coffee Ron took a seat and helped himself to the abandoned pastries.

 

“The usual. Searching for missing flower pots, refereeing domestic disputes. Convincing old ladies the dog next door is perfectly normal and not a rabid Crup. How are things in the bureaucracy?”

 

“I’m beginning to wish I’d followed when you left. There are too many people who think they know best and what constitutes an important case. I have this one now because I’m on desk duty while I wait for Daniel to recover from his latest dumb escapade. So, where’s this secret informant of yours?”

 

“She should be here any time, she had to go home and freshen up.” As if on cue Janice buzzed to say Ms. Elder was there and Harry replied that she could come in. “Rowan Elder, Ron Weasley, Auror. Ron, Rowan, employee of Madam Lefoux and my informant. Please, have a seat.”

 

Though she had gone for simple Rowan still looked stunning and ever the gentleman Ron offered her the upholstered chair and he settled into the wooden one. Reorganising his notes and pulling out a quill Ron got to the task of collecting information.

 

“Ms. Elder, what made you suspicious and decide to seek out the services of Mr. Potter?”

 

“Rowan, please. Madam Lefoux had not been acting as she normally did and I noticed some new and odd habits creeping up. I have had some bad experiences with the Ministry so didn’t want to go to them. I suspected there was magical coercion involved so couldn’t engage with London’s finest. I had heard of Mr. Potter’s little venture here and thought I’d see if he could help me out, and he was agreeable to it.”

 

“How long have you worked for Madam Lefoux in this capacity that you were able to make these judgment calls?”

 

“I have been with her on this project for three years, before that I was employed at her club.”

 

“What made you wait so long before seeking assistance?”

 

“I wasn’t sure until she asked me to go and do the interviews for this session on my own. She’s always said she trusts my instincts on people, but that she wanted to see if they would have potential. Also, she was around the studio less often than she had been previously.”

 

“I talked with Madam Lefoux this morning and she was a little confused. She hadn’t realised that almost three months have passed since she was into work. I’m sure a visit from you would help.”

 

“Thank you, we were going to go over there next.”

 

“If they give you a hard time contact me and I will come talk to them. Now, I understand you would like your real name kept out of the reports, and I don’t see why that can’t happen, but I need to know it so that we can get a hold of you if needed or if anything needs to be verified.”

 

Harry looked at Rowan and tried to give her an encouraging smile. He watched as she took a fortifying breath and sat up straight squaring her shoulders. “My given name is Draco Lucius Herbert Malfoy and I currently reside at 175 Drury Lane. Rowan Elder is my formally assumed name and has all the proper papers to be working.”

 

“Malfoy! You’ve shacked up with Malfoy! Somedays I worry about you mate.”

 

“Excuse me? Who ever mentioned anything about ‘shacking up’ with anyone?” Rowan turned to glare at Harry as if it was all his fault.

 

“No one said, but I’ve got eyes and ears. He’s been obsessed with you since fifth year. When you got here he turned all soft and sweet,” Ron turned to bat his eyelashes at Harry in a comical manner. “I could tell you meant something more to him than just a client. I’ll keep it out of the report, and I won’t tell Hermione, but you better come round for dinner soon and tell her yourself. Well, I have paper work to file and you have healers to talk to so I’ll let you get on with your day.” Ron showed himself out while Harry and Rowan gathered what they would need to their visit to St. Mungo’s.

 

“Since fifth year?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that, maybe sixth. Now come here, St. Mungo’s knows we’re coming and I have clearance to Apparate right to the floor.” Harry held an arm out and Rowan walked over and wound her own around him. Holding her close Harry dropped a quick kiss on her brow before Apparating them away.

 

%%%%%

 

It had been a long day and Draco was relieved to be home and finally able to relax. Harry had gone down the street to pick up some Thai for dinner while Draco showered and changed into some lounge pants and a t-shirt. Though they hadn’t had time to talk that afternoon or ever really, Draco was hopeful for their relationship. If what Ron said was true, and Harry mostly verified it, then Draco wasn’t the only one harbouring a school boy crush.

 

“How do you live like this?” Asked Harry when they were cuddled up on the sofa later watching a movie.

 

“Like what?”

 

“With all this stuff? It’s organised so it’s not bad, but there’s still stuff everywhere.”

 

“It’s suited me fine; I don’t need much more space. Besides, I spend more of my time in all this ‘stuff’ working as Rowan than I do as me. Is that a problem?”

 

“Not with me. But here’s a suggestion, why don’t we leave all of Rowan’s stuff here and Draco can bring his things over to my place; it’s bigger after all.”

 

“Is that so? And how long are you thinking I’m going to stay there?”

 

“For as long as you think you can put up with me.” With that Draco found himself pulled even closer to Harry and unable to answer as his mouth was otherwise occupied. Not that an answer was required, after all, it had been he who had the questions.

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/145503.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
